My Hero
by SBRocket
Summary: lecteur adulte uniquement


_Coucou les filles! je vous l'avais promis, le voilà... petit OS!_

 _Comme d'hab' je remercie Lyra et Mutine pour le job de correctrice... sans elles ça serait vraiment merdique! pas que ce soit d'un super haut niveau mais au moins y a pas trop de faute!_

 _Bonne lecture les filles, on se voit en bas pour le débrief', demain sur HC et en MP pour celle qui souhaite papoter ;-)_

 _Des bises_

 _SBR_

* * *

My hero

-Bel' ? T'es prête ?

La voix d'Emmett résonne dans la cage d'escalier du pavillon. Elle jette un coup d'œil dans le miroir, sa robe bleu pastel est comme Alice l'a voulue, à fines bretelles, cintrée, avec une jupe légèrement évasée qui s'arrête au-dessus du genou.

Ça ira se souffle-t-elle. Oui, ça ira.

 _-T'es belle !_ Sourit sincèrement son frère et Bella se sent rougir. Dans les larges bras de son oncle, Carly, sa petite fille de cinq ans et demi lui sourit aussi.

 _-Oui t'es belle maman,_ s'extasie-t-elle dans un grand sourire fraîchement édenté.

 _-Merci, les amours !_ Elle caresse l'épaule d'Emmett et embrasse la joue de sa fille.

Ils descendent tous les trois, c'est prévu depuis longtemps qu'ils aillent à la cérémonie tous ensemble. Emmett tient étroitement sa nièce et ne lâche pas sa sœur du regard. Il sait que ça va être un jour difficile pour elle. Hasard du calendrier, c'est un jour noir pour Bella et pourtant pour son autre sœur, ça va être le plus beau jour de sa vie.

 _-Ça va aller ?_ Demande-t-il en la laissant passer en bas de l'escalier. Elle hoche la tête, un sourire pas très assuré aux coins des lèvres.

 _-Bella ! Chérie ! Que Dieu me damne, tu es magnifique !_

 _-Merci Carlisle !_ Elle prend son beau-père dans ses bras. Il lui rend son étreinte franchement, ses yeux aussi sont tristes. Dans le fond, c'est un beau jour, ils marient son fils, mais comme elle, il sait qu'il y a un vide, un gouffre, un manque…

 _-Carly chérie, viens embrasser mamie !_

Bella est reconnaissante qu'il ne fasse aucun commentaire et qu'il détourne l'attention de Carly. Il sait que sa belle-fille peut fondre en larmes à tout moment. Esmée, sa femme, est sensiblement dans le même état depuis une semaine.

Charlie aussi est là, il hoche la tête par-dessus le comptoir de la cuisine, il a fière allure dans son costume.

 _-T'es beau !_ S'exclame Bella en traversant la cuisine, _as-tu le trac ?_ Se moque-t-elle.

 _-Je l'avais pour toi, je l'aurai pour Alice, je suis bien content de n'avoir que deux filles._

La petite tête cuivrée de Carly apparaît, tirant derrière elle sa grand-mère. Dans sa petite robe vert clair, ses boucles semblent encore plus orangées que d'habitude.

 _-OK ! La cérémonie commence dans une heure alors si tout le monde est prêt je propose qu'on y aille !_ Emmett tape dans ses mains pour rassembler la famille.

Tout le monde s'agite, rapidement la villa des Cullen se vide et les invités se retrouvent entassés dans de gros SUV. En arrivant devant l'hôtel «Excelsior » sur la marina, Bella ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Évidement qu'il y a des cœurs, évidement qu'il y a des fleurs blanches, des roses et un tapis rouge. C'est le mariage d'Alice.

 _-Nous allons assister au mariage le plus kitsch de l'histoire des mariages._ Se moque Emmett.

 _-Ça changera de celui de Barbie._ Casse Bella en faisant allusion à la seule Swan blonde.

 _-Je lui répéterai et elle t'arrachera les yeux._

 _-Aucune chance, elle pourrait se casser un ongle._

Jasper les accueille dans le hall de l'hôtel, bien sûr Esmée pleure en voyant son fils dans son costume crème, ses cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière et aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître ils semblent châtains foncés. La tête de Bella se penche sur le côté, observant plus en détail le futur marié. Son profil est identique à celui de Carlisle, le même nez que Carly, lui non plus les Cullen ne peuvent pas le renier.

Bella ne peut regarder plus longtemps, ça lui rappelle trop son absence. Ça lui brise le cœur autant qu'elle est heureuse.

 _-Emmett, tu gardes un œil sur Carly, je vais voir Alice._

 _-Yep, on va faire le tour du propriétaire !_

 _-Ne la fais pas tomber dans une flaque de boue ou un truc dans ce genre hein ?_

 _-Où veux-tu que je trouve de la boue ?_ Demande-t-il en secouant la tête. Bella hausse les épaules, elle sait parfaitement que la robe de sa fille ne restera pas intacte et cela bien avant le début de la cérémonie.

xxx

Du satin, du tulle, des dentelles, Alice est presque invisible sous son énorme robe de princesse.

 _-Mince Alice !_ S'exclame Bella _, tu n'as pas fait les choses à moitié !_ La robe est imposante, bouffante avec une traîne immense et des milliers de strass mais elle est stupéfiante.

- _Je n'arrête pas de chialer !_ Pleurniche-t-elle en se tournant vers sa grande sœur. _Je vais me marier avec Jasper !_ Semble-t-elle s'étonner.

 _-Et alors ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ?_

Un énorme sanglot secoue le minuscule corps d'Alice et les bras de Bella s'enroulent autour de ses épaules nues. Dans le trémolo Bella arrive à déchiffrer un « mon dieu siiiii, c'est le plus beau jour de ma viiiiie »

Bella roule des yeux, comme si c'était la chose la plus stupide qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu mais c'est juste pour ne pas fondre en larmes elle aussi. Bon sang elle se souvient tellement de son mariage à elle, c'était seulement quelques mois avant qu'il parte pour l'Afghanistan, il y a déjà sept ans. Si elle avait su qu'il y aurait l'Irak cinq ans plus tard, peut-être qu'elle aurait fait les choses plus en grand, peut-être qu'elle aurait écouté sa sœur, Barbie-Rosalie ou même sa mère. Peut-être qu'elle aurait forcé le major à être en blanc, peut-être qu'elle aurait invité cent personnes de plus, peut-être qu'elle aurait mis trois mètres de plus à sa traîne.

- _J'ai été trop pudique pour mon mariage, promets-moi de faire tout ce dont tu as envie._

 _-J'ai envie que tu souries Bel', j'ai envie que pour toi aussi ce jour soit magique._

 _-Il l'est Alice, je suis heureuse pour toi. Il est fait pour toi._

 _-Je t'aime Bella. Je ne te le dis pas assez et je suis parfois très distante parce que je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter avec toi, tu sais, comme il est… j'ai toujours peur de … je ne sais …_

 _-Alice ! Stop ! C'est ton mariage ! Ton mariage ! Ne pense qu'à toi, qu'à ton magnifique mari qui t'attend là-bas._

 _-Tu l'as vu ?_ Demande sa sœur.

 _-Ouais et il est torride !_ Bella secoue sa main en mordant sa lèvre inférieure comme si Jasper Cullen était la chose la plus sexy qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

 _-Bitch ! Tu l'as reluqué !_

 _-Bien sûr que je l'ai reluqué !_ La taquine Bella, _tu vas l'épouser, fallait que je l'évalue._

 _-Je devrais te botter le cul !_

Trois petits coups à la porte interrompent les filles et Charlie a les larmes aux yeux quand il aperçoit sa fille dans l'entrebâillement.

 _-Je vous laisse,_ souffle Bella, pas vraiment d'humeur pour une nouvelle séquence émotion, même si elle a mis du crayon et du mascara waterproof, elle n'a pas prévu de pleurer avant que les vœux soient échangés.

xxx

Les invités se pressent dans le hall et dans la salle de réception, elle salue tous les gens qu'elle connaît, mais finalement ça représente très peu de personnes car une grande majorité des invités sont des amis de Jasper et Alice, des collègues de travail, des voisins, des copains de vacances, de clubs de sport. La petite sœur de Bella a toujours eu une vie sociale très importante, déjà à l'école primaire elle avait des tas d'amis.

Elle rejoint sa famille au premier rang, comme si c'était facile, comme si elle remontait juste une vulgaire rangée de sièges, dans un cinéma ou une salle de classe. Mais l'autel au bout, l'endroit où l'amour d'un couple va être scellé, béni, comme le fut le sien lui donne le vertige. Que reste-t-il du sien aujourd'hui ? Elle oscille entre colère, tristesse et lassitude.

C'est implacable, elle savait que ça se passerait comme ça, elle savait où elle mettait les pieds mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ça serait si dur.

 _-Maman ! Maman_! Carly saute sur le banc au premier rang en faisant des signes. Bella passe sa main dans les boucles de sa fille, la petite souris. Rosalie la tient par la hanche pour ne pas qu'elle tombe du banc.

 _-Comment va Alice ?_ Demande la belle-sœur de Bella. Elles portent des robes similaires, sauf que celle de Rosalie est violine, comme la cravate d'Emmett.

Bella n'a pas le temps de répondre, elle est interrompue par un son hyper aigu qui sort de la bouche de sa fille.

 _-Papa !_ Hurle la petite en se dévissant la tête, agitant ses bras en l'air. Le cœur de Bella rate un battement, la douleur dans sa poitrine fait comme un coup de poignard. Elle reconnaît le fils Cullen sans aucun mal. Il porte un costume gris, sa cravate bleue assortie à la robe de Bella. Ouais c'était pour ça qu'Alice voulait celle-ci, Bella le comprend juste à l'instant en rattrapant le bras de sa fille.

 _-Ce n'est pas papa chérie, c'est tonton Anthony._ Esmée a déjà fondu sur son fils et Carly regarde sa mère avec une profonde détresse.

 _-Viens là bébé !_ Souffle Bella en la prenant contre elle. Emmett se mord les lèvres, les yeux de Rosalie sont humides. Bien sûr que ça lui déchire le cœur à elle aussi. Bella fuit leurs regards, elle s'est promis de ne pas pleurer. Elle prend de profondes inspirations en regardant vers le ciel.

Major ! Aide-moi à trouver la force ! Supplie-t-elle en pensée.

 _-Salut !_ La voix d'Anthony la fait frissonner, le même ténor profond, un peu éraillé. Il serre la main d'Emmett, embrasse Rosalie, se tourne finalement vers Bella.

 _-Salut,_ marmonne-t-elle sans vraiment le regarder. Elle continue de presser le petit corps de Carly contre elle.

 _-Tu dis bonjour à tonton chérie ?_ propose-t-elle à sa fille, sa voix partant dans les aigus. Carly la relâche à regret, avec inquiétude aussi. Le regard d'Antony, vert comme celui de son père est invitant, comme ses bras tendus vers elle.

 _-Regarde-moi ça comment tu as grandi !_ Bien sûr il s'extasie, il n'a pas vu la petite depuis plus d'un an. _Elle a pris au moins quinze centimètres et mon dieu elle a perdu une dent !_

Carly finit par accepter son câlin, elle le regarde avec fascination. Belle sait exactement pourquoi, le vrai jumeau de son papa est face à elle et ça doit être confus dans sa petite tête.

Bella avale douloureusement de l'air, Emmett frotte son dos, Rosalie essuie déjà ses joues. Ils assistent tout les trois à une scène aussi déchirante que magnifique. Anthony, accroupi à hauteur de Carly lui offre un grand sourire et des yeux pleins d'amour quand la petite trace les contours de son visage. Les mêmes sourcils châtains, épais, avec un épi un peu fou au milieu, ses pommettes saillantes et son nez anguleux, juste un rêve, sa lèvre inférieure boudeuse, ses fossettes, ses dents blanches alignées, sauf la canine droite, sauf la canine droite.

 _-Bella ?_ Le pouce d'Anthony essuie la larme sur sa joue, sa peau est brûlante et douce.

 _-Tu avais dit que tu ne pleurerais pas !_ Emmett enroule son bras autour d'elle, la secoue gentiment pour qu'elle se reprenne.

 _-Je sais_ , souffle-t-elle, fermant fort les yeux pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même qui bien trop souvent lui échappe. Mais pas aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui elle lui en veut, tellement, il devrait être là maintenant. C'est dégueulasse.

Heureusement que le pasteur apparaît, qu'Anthony gagne le bord de l'autel, Jasper se tortille près de son frère. Bella respire mieux maintenant qu'Anthony leur tourne le dos. Carly semble vite passer à autre chose quand Rosalie lui explique une nouvelle fois la marche à suivre pour les alliances. C'est un bon moyen de distraire la petite qui prend sa mission très au sérieux.

Les larmes montent de nouveau aux yeux de Bella quand la mariée apparaît au bras de son père. Sa sœur n'a jamais été si belle, lumineuse, resplendissante et merde, elle va épouser Jasper Cullen ! Les yeux de Bella se mouillent encore plus, elle renifle pas très gracieusement, jusqu'à ce que son père l'encercle de son bras en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Elle repense à ce Noël où Jasper est arrivé chez eux. Il débarquait de San Francisco, il étudiait le droit à Berkeley. Jasper n'avait bien sûr rien en commun avec les jumeaux. Il était le portrait de Carlisle quand les deux autres avaient pris du patrimoine génétique d'Esmée. Jasper est presque blond et ses yeux sont noirs. Rien à voir avec les yeux verts d'eau du major et ses cheveux cuivrés, bien que Bella ne les ait jamais vu autrement que rasés. Une fois il les avait laissé pousser pendant les vacances mais juste assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse apprécier à quel point ils étaient épais et hirsutes. Quand ils étaient rentrés des Catskills, il avait repris les trois millimètres réglementaires.

Elle donnerait cher pour pouvoir repasser, rien qu'une fois, ses doigts sur ses petits cheveux, qu'ils s'écrasent sous son passage et se redressent derrière, chatouillant sa paume. Bon sang… Elle mord sa lèvre, se concentre sur les mots du pasteur.

Jusqu'à ce que sa sœur jure fidélité, assistance et dévouement jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Ce n'est pas ce que le pasteur dit, mais c'est comme ça que ça résonne dans le cœur de Bella. Jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Dès le début c'est ainsi que c'est prévu. Jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare. Sa plus grande peur, elle vient de réaliser qu'elle-même devant l'autel c'est ça qu'elle a juré. Jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

Elle jurerait encore, même pour une heure elle lui jurerait encore.

Un immense sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres quand les mariés s'embrassent avec fouge et passion, comme une évidence. Avec le même regard qu'ils ont eu l'un pour l'autre quand Jasper trempé a enlevé son casque de moto au milieu du salon de l'appartement du major. Alice, terminant seulement son adolescence a su à cet instant précis qu'elle ne s'appartiendrait plus jamais vraiment. Bella s'en souvient comme si c'était hier, elle a regardé le major qui venait d'étreindre son frère, il a fait son sourire parfait, son sourire en coin qui voulait dire « ouais j'ai remarqué moi aussi ». Il a claqué le dos de son frère, a fait un de ses clins d'œil sexy à sa femme et a annoncé de sa voix forte et assurée « laisse-moi te présenter Alice ».

Carly applaudit et jette du riz comme une démente depuis les épaules de son oncle. Rosalie tient Charlie par le bras et Bella ferme la marche tranquillement. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main enveloppe son épaule, qu'elle se retrouve calée sous le bras musclé du frère du marié.

 _-Je suis content de te voir,_ marmonne-t-il contre sa tempe, comme une confidence.

Bella frissonne, elle est contente elle aussi, ça serait juste plus simple si… s'il était foutrement moins comme lui.

 _-Merci pour tes mails,_ marmonne encore Anthony.

 _-Je t'en prie, c'est tout ce que je peux faire._

 _-Est-ce que tu t'en sors ? Je veux dire avec la petite et tout ça va ?_

 _-Ça va._ _Emmett et Rose ne sont pas loin, ils viennent souvent et Carlisle et Esmée veulent tout le temps la garder. Je suis presque obligée de me battre pour avoir ma fille ! Regarde !_ Bella désigne toute la famille attroupée autour de la tête frisée de Carly. _Et toi ? Comment tu-vas ?_

 _-Bien, bien,_ sourit-il énigmatique. La curiosité de Bella est piquée.

- _Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?_ Elle le regarde intensément, profondément, comme pour sonder son âme. Le visage d'Anthony s'éclaire d'un sublime sourire.

 _-Je te dirai plus tard,_ il lui fait un clin d'œil joueur et Bella fronce les sourcils.

 _-Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?_ propose-t-elle. Il secoue la tête pour lui signifier que non.

 _-On en parle tout à l'heure !_

Dans la salle de réception, tout le monde se presse pour embrasser les nouveaux jeunes mariés. Alice resplendit mais continue de pleurnicher quand sa sœur la prend dans ses bras pour la féliciter.

Bella est émue quand Jasper l'attire dans une étreinte particulièrement étroite. Anthony referme ses bras autour d'eux et ils se retrouvent à faire un maxi-best of câlin, Bella coincée entre ses deux beaux-frères.

 _-Arrêtez ! Vous m'écrasez_ se plaint-elle en tentant de les repousser mais les frères Cullen n'ont cure de ses protestations et continuent de la comprimer, pour l'étouffer d'affection. Elle est le lien avec le morceau manquant. Il y a un bout de lui quand elle est là.

Quand ils la relâchent, elle est rouge et à bout de souffle.

 _-Vous êtes des grands malades !_ Anthony l'aide à réajuster ses cheveux. Il n'arrête pas de rire et de sourire. Esmée le réprimande mais il s'en fout royalement et reporte son attention sur sa nièce qui se tortille en tournant sur elle-même sur le rythme un peu nonchalant de la subtile musique d'ambiance.

 _-Tu veux être ma cavalière ?_ Demande-t-il en s'agenouillant devant la petite fille. Les yeux de Carly s'illuminent et elle agrippe la main qu'il lui tend sans aucune hésitation. Elle finit dans les bras de son oncle qui la balance de gauche à droite comme si elle n'était pas plus lourde qu'une plume.

Bella détaille la stature de l'homme, comme son frère il est très athlétique, il a retiré sa veste de costume et sous sa chemise blanche on peut deviner les contours des muscles de ses larges épaules. Le tissu est fin, l'encre de ses tatouages dessine des ombres. Bella connaît parfaitement le motif, elle était là quand il a été dessiné. Un phœnix gris, flouté, qui disparaît dans un nuage.

Une coupe de champagne apparaît dans la main de Bella, elle la fait tinter contre celle de Rosalie, sans jamais vraiment la remercier, sans quitter des yeux Anthony et sa fille. Voir Carly rire aux éclats avec lui est un vrai enchantement, sa petite fille ne sourit pas assez souvent.

Comme pour sa mère le manque est constant, alors chaque éclat de joie est précieux, chaque bon moment doit être pris, conservé et réutilisé dans les moments plus difficiles, les moments où le manque est trop grand. Mais Bella doit bien admettre que c'est de plus en plus souvent et qu'elle commence à avoir épuisé son stock de forces pour supporter ça. Bientôt elle n'arrivera plus à faire face. Bientôt elle ne pourra plus faire semblant, bientôt, elle le sent, elle s'effondrera. Elle puise depuis bien trop longtemps dans ses dernières ressources.

Les conversations vont bon train, avec son père, son frère, le pasteur et cette vieille tante du Dakota, dernier vestige vivant de la branche maternelle des Swan.

Quand l'animateur annonce que le dîner va être servi, Bella n'en revient pas que le soleil soit déjà couché, l'après-midi a filé si vite. Elle n'a pas vraiment revu Anthony alors elle est heureuse de le retrouver quand elle prend place près de lui, à la table d'honneur. Carly a été confiée à un groupe de baby-sitters engagées pour l'occasion et la vingtaine de marmots présents va dîner dans une petite salle attenante et puis faire des activités. Un petit dortoir a même été aménagé pour eux dans une des suites de l'hôtel.

Anthony tire sa chaise pour qu'elle prenne place. Bella sourit en voyant la cravate bleue autour de son cou.

 _-Ant'y, dis-moi, c'est Alice qui a choisi ta cravate ?_ Il détaille la robe de Bella, esquisse un sourire.

 _-Je suis sûr que c'est pour que ça aille sur les photos._

 _-Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle ait fait ça !_ Bella secoue la tête, _le souci du détail d'accord mais n'est-ce pas un peu extrême ?_

 _-Ta sœur est extrême, je n'arrête pas de le dire à mon petit frère mais ça… il n'écoute jamais rien !_ Il claque dans ses mains et attrape le menu au milieu de la table. Bella le regarde quand il détaille le programme, elle sourit parce que ses sourcils se froncent, signe qu'il se concentre, et puis ses traits se détendent quand il comprend de quoi il s'agit. Elle aime bien comment son sourire s'étire sur le côté quand un plat semble lui plaire.

C'est tellement facile de lire Anthony, ça aurait été tellement plus simple avec lui. Ça aurait dû être avec lui. Elle retient un petit rire en y repensant. C'est Anthony qui a présenté le major à Bella lors d'une soirée quand elle était en première année de fac. Bien sûr elle avait un faible pour Anthony, comment ne pas craquer pour un garçon si beau et si brillant quand on a vingt ans. Mais bien sûr ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'elle a ressenti quand le major s'est adressé à elle pour la première fois. Bon il n'était pas major à cette époque mais il était déjà charismatique, viril et beau à tomber par terre avec ses cheveux ras et ses plaques de GI.

Il était l'homme le plus sexy qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, marcel blanc ray-ban aviator, il suintait le sexe par tous les pores avec son jean baggy trop bas sur ses hanches et ses rangers ouvertes. Toutes les filles de la soirée bavaient sur lui, mais étrangement, il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Il lui a prêté sa veste en cuir quand il l'a raccompagnée à pied jusqu'à sa petite chambre de Fac.

Elle a pensé à lui pendant trois mois après ça, jour et nuit, le goût de ses lèvres toujours sur les siennes, regrettant que sa coloc ait été là, regrettant de ne pas lui avoir donné son numéro de portable. Incapable de dire à Anthony qu'elle avait embrassé son frère. Bien sûr elle ne lui devait rien, elle ne lui avait rien promis, ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Mais étrangement après cette soirée, ils s'étaient éloignés et pourtant rapprochés. Ils passaient presque tout leur temps libre ensemble, mais il n'y avait plus d'ambiguïté entre eux. Est-ce qu'il avait compris ?

 _-Anthony ?_ Marmonne Bella, pas sûre de poser la question ou pas. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait après tout ?

 _-Ouais ?_ Il se penche un peu vers elle, comprenant à la façon basse de prononcer son prénom que la conversation doit rester entre eux.

 _-Est-ce qu'il t'avait dit qu'il m'avait embrassée le soir de la fête chez Charlize._

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Le major, tu sais le week-end où il est venu te visiter à la fac, il y avait cette soirée chez Charlize et il m'a raccompagnée. Est-ce qu'il t'a dit qu'il m'avait embrassée ce soir-là ?_ Le sourire d'Anthony s'étire.

- _Ouais, il me l'avait dit,_ chuchote-t-il, _il m'a réveillé pour me le dire_ , ajoute-t-il en roulant des yeux.

 _-C'est pour ça qu'on est devenu plus distants après ?_

 _-Distants ?_ S'étonne-t-il, _j'étais si proche de toi qu'aucun gars de la fac ne pouvait même être à un mètre de toi._

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Il m'aurait tué si j'avais laissé un mec t'approcher !_ Anthony enveloppe l'épaule de Bella, la serre contre lui. Il rit contre sa joue.

 _-Comme si tu ne savais pas ça,_ ajoute-t-il en riant toujours.

 _-Non ! Bien sûr que non !_ S'offusque Bella, vexée de ne prendre conscience de ça que maintenant. Anthony rit de sa naïveté et pose un baiser joueur sur sa joue.

 _-Il t'a aimée dès le premier jour !_

Belle se sent rougir, Anthony la secoue. C'est toujours amusant pour lui de la voir douter de son sex-appeal.

 _-Comment se fait-il que vous soyez si différents ?_ Elle le regarde très sérieusement. Anthony lève les yeux au ciel, réfléchit quelques secondes.

 _-Tu ne poses pas la question à la bonne personne, pour moi, il n'a jamais été différent c'est l'autre partie de moi. Est-ce que ta main gauche est différente de ta main droite ?_

Bella hoche la tête comprenant vaguement l'idée. Ils ont toujours eu ce lien qu'elle ne peut même pas appréhender à un pour cent et elle n'y arrivera jamais.

 _-Il te manque ?_ Demande Bella. Elle connaît la réponse évidement mais elle ne sait pas à quel point et elle veut le voir sur le visage d'Anthony, elle veut sentir que quelqu'un souffre autant qu'elle. La grimace qui déforme ses traits une milliseconde lui apprend ce qu'elle veut savoir. A lui aussi ça lui fait physiquement mal.

 _-Certainement autant qu'à toi. Surtout des jours comme celui-là._ Chuchote-t-il. Bella presse ses doigts qui enveloppent son épaule.

 _-Eh les bleus,_ coupe Rosalie depuis l'autre côté de la table, _lequel de vous deux fait le discours ?_

 _-Quoi ?_ Demande Bella les yeux ronds comme des billes. _Je ne suis pas au courant de ça !_

 _-C'est moi,_ lâche Anthony, _tu n'as toujours pas compris qu'on est dans la même équipe ?_

 _-Foutue Alice !_ Bella se rend compte que toutes les tables sont d'une couleur différente, c'est subtil mais elle voit bien que c'est réparti par équipe. Ça sent la soirée de Beauf à plein nez avec des jeux d'agilité de décérébrés alcoolisés.

 _-Oh punaise, je crains le pire._ A côté d'elle Anthony est mort de rire face à sa tête déconfite.

 _-T'inquiète pas B', on te fera pas courir sur tes talons aiguilles c'est promis !_ Alice s'installe à la table d'honneur et offre un sourire rassurant à sa grande sœur **.** Mais Bella n'a absolument pas confiance en son air angélique. Emmett est de mèche. Ça va être humiliant, c'est évident.

Elle secoue la tête et boit une nouvelle coupe de champagne. Si elle doit faire des trucs stupides elle va avoir besoin de faire monter son taux de gamma-GT et puis elle a une chambre réservée à l'hôtel, sa fille est entre de bonnes mains, c'est le mariage de sa sœur alors merde ! Elle peut se permettre de s'enivrer un peu. Elle choque le cristal contre la coupe que tient Anthony.

 _-On va se marrer,_ souffle-t-il complice en s'enfilant le verre cul sec, exactement comme Bella.

xxx

Charlie, comme tout bon père se doit de danser avec la mariée, sauf qu'il n'est pas doué pour ça et après l'ouverture du bal, les gens dansent encore un peu timidement et très peu de couples évoluent sur la large piste aménagée au bout de la salle de réception. Il a l'impression que tout le monde l'observe, peut-être juste une impression.

 _-Tu t'en sors bien_ , souffle Alice, autant qu'il peut s'en sortir à faire évoluer une danseuse avec une robe aussi encombrante.

 _-Comment ton mari a pu te faire danser sans marcher sur un bout de tissu._

D'un geste habile Alice repousse sa traîne vers l'arrière.

 _-Il est doué pour certaines choses tu vois._

Charlie reçoit la pique de sa fille avec un petit sourire. « Touché » pense-t-il.

 _-Danser n'a jamais nourri une femme,_ se moque-t-il.

Alice roule des yeux, Charlie n'a jamais compris que Jasper pouvait vivre de sa musique. Pourtant, il est doué et gagne très bien sa vie. Elle grince, quoi ? Elle aurait dû épouser un militaire ? Vivre avec le fantôme d'un mari absent, et compter sur l'indemnité de l'État en cas de pépin ? Waouh quelle réussite.

 _-Pas ce soir papa je t'en prie._

Charlie acquiesce, ils pourraient se battre des heures à propos de ça. Exactement comme avec Bella, elle non plus n'a pas choisi le type idéal. Il cherche subitement sa plus grande fille du regard. Elle est juste derrière eux, dans les bras de son frère qui la fait rire. Ouais, Emmett tient bien de lui pour la danse. Charlie espère juste qu'il n'a pas l'air aussi idiot.

 _-Est-ce que j'ai_ _l'air aussi ridicule_ _qu'Emmett ?_ Demande-t-il quand même à Alice.

Elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite, regardant partout sauf dans ses yeux. Charlie comprend qu'elle ment effrontément, le message est clair, il a l'air stupide. Son corps se raidit un peu, Alice éclate de rire.

 _-Hé ! Je te taquine !_ Elle lui presse l'épaule. _Personne ne peut être plus ridicule qu'Emmett._

 _-Tu vas devoir danser avec lui après !_

 _-Je vais prendre mon joker._ Marmonne Alice, elle tient trop à sa robe pour laisser son frère approcher à moins de trois mètres.

Un nouvel éclat de rire de Bella attire leur attention. Charlie sourit en voyant sa fille rire aux larmes. Il aimerait bien savoir ce qu'ils se racontent là tout de suite. Mais il secoue la tête, Emmett et Bella ont toujours été particulièrement complices et ça se vérifie depuis que son mari est parti. Le sourire de Bella est communicatif, il agit sur Charlie comme un baume, lui réchauffant le cœur. Elle qui est si triste ces derniers temps. Depuis des mois elle se meurt à petit feu.

Il déteste qu'elle soit si faible sans lui, et il lui en veut de lui faire subir ça, à sa petite fille aussi. Emmett et Bella sont interrompus par Anthony. Charlie est toujours saisi par leur ressemblance physique, ils sont indifférenciables et parfois il voudrait qu'elle prenne celui là. C'est le seul qui est bien aux yeux de Charlie. Il doit avoir un peu plus de trente ans maintenant, il a monté une société il y a plusieurs années et comme il en a discuté avec lui un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi, il sait que ça marche très bien pour lui.

Comme ils sont passionnés de voiture tous les deux évidement Anthony lui a montré des photos de la GTO qu'il a achetée, le modèle de 72, la classique parmi les classiques. Charlie sait qu'il aurait largement les moyens de subvenir aux besoins de sa fille et de sa petite-fille. Mais soi-disant qu'il ne l'a jamais envisagée, Charlie ne peut pas le croire. Comment n'a-t-il jamais pu envisager sa Bella ? Elle est magnifique et puis la façon dont il la regarde ne trompe pas. Pourquoi est-il toujours célibataire aujourd'hui ?

Charlie soupire profondément, il serait tellement bien pour elle. Pourquoi est-elle si aveugle ? Il lui avait dit que ce garçon la ferait souffrir.

Il lui avait dit, il s'en souvient parfaitement, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Elle était à la fac, à Seattle. Elle avait appelé un soir, quelques jours avant Thanksgiving pour dire qu'elle rentrerait pour ce long congé, elle avait envie de se retrouver en famille. Emmett devait être là aussi.

Elle avait marmonné mal à l'aise qu'elle ne viendrait pas seule et il l'avait fait répéter trois fois pour qu'elle dise haut et clair qu'elle ramenait un mec. Charlie n'avait pas été surpris en voyant débarquer le colocataire de Bella. Il avait déjà vu Anthony, mais il ne se souvenait pas qu'il avait les cheveux si courts et qu'il était si musclé mais les jeunes changeaient tellement vite de look qu'il ne s'en formalisa pas. C'est quand elle le présenta en l'appelant « capitaine » qu'il avait compris qu'il y avait un problème sur l'identité du lascar. Il ne s'agissait pas du mec qui avait la chambre au bout du couloir, ce n'était pas le gars qui était major de la promo de Bella, ce n'était pas celui avec qui elle faisait du bénévolat et qui comme elle, aimait l'histoire et la musique classique.

Nan, ce n'était pas celui-là. Celui-là avalait le début de ses mots quand il parlait, il avait toujours le menton haut et ses yeux étaient plus froids et durs que l'acier. Il avait l'air implacable, même dans sa façon de bouger il était fier et assuré. Rien à voir avec son frère qui allait avoir un brillant avenir universitaire, qui écoutait Bella. L'autre, elle n'aurait jamais le dessus, il le savait.

xxx

Quand Emmett relâche sa sœur, Anthony se glisse immédiatement près d'elle.

 _-Et moi ? J'ai le droit à une danse ?_

Bella lui sourit gentiment en hochant la tête. Ses boucles brunes ne sont plus tout à fait en place, son maquillage a un peu coulé sous ses yeux et ses pommettes sont un peu trop rosées.

 _-Tu es ivre !_ Ricane Anthony quand elle prend largement appui sur son épaule pour se soutenir et tourner sur la piste. Elle nie en bloc mais il n'est pas dupe.

 _Grenade_ de Bruno Mars résonne dans la salle et Anthony ne peut s'empêcher de trouver ça assez amusant. Ouais, il intercepterait une grenade pour elle, il se jetterait sous un train pour elle, il resterait près d'elle nuit et jour si elle lui demandait. Il ne lui dira jamais mais c'est un fait et ce soir plus que d'habitude il s'en rend compte. Elle n'en a absolument pas conscience mais c'est elle qui a entre ses mains ce qu'Anthony a de plus précieux. Il aurait pu en être jaloux, il aurait pu la détester mais ça n'a étrangement, jamais été le cas. Parce qu'il a toujours aimé Bella.

D'une certaine manière, elle l'a épousé lui aussi. Bien sûr ça non plus il ne lui dira jamais, mais c'est évident qu'ils sont plus connectés émotionnellement que n'importe quels beau-frère et belle-sœur. Il n'a qu'à lui jeter un regard pour savoir ce qu'elle pense, il n'a qu'à entendre sa voix pour savoir ce qui ne va pas, il la connaît par cœur, il la déchiffre comme un livre ouvert et c'est pour ça qu'il n'a jamais pu lui en vouloir d'avoir pris le cœur de son frère. Bella est pure, honnête et sincère et Anthony l'aime plus que sa vie, sa petite fille aussi.

 _-Comment tu vas Bella ?_ Chuchote-t-il maintenant tout contre son oreille. Ils ont resserré leur étreinte, la tempe de Bella repose contre la ligne dure de sa mâchoire carrée. Elle soupire un peu fort.

 _\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer comme ça. J'essaie mais…_ Anthony la serre plus fort contre lui. Son torse l'enveloppe, ses larges mains la plaquent un peu plus contre lui. _C'est si dur_ couine-t-elle. _Deux putains d'années ! Je pensais m'y habituer, me faire une raison mais chaque jour c'est un peu plus dur et je te jure que parfois je n'ai même plus la force de me lever._

 _-Tu sais que je comprends, il me manque foutrement à moi aussi._

 _-Je sais Ant'y, je sais._ Bella caresse les petits cheveux dans sa nuque, lui offre un sourire triste. Il poursuit, Bella est la seule personne à qui il peut dire ça.

 _-J'ai une boule dans le bide. Je me lève avec, je me couche avec, j'ai toujours envie de gerber. Je me sens amputé !_

Bella hoche la tête, comprenant parfaitement cette sensation, elle continue, se sentant comprise avec ce besoin irrépressible de se confier, de partager, comme si ça allait être moins lourd à porter.

 _-La nuit, je me réveille en sueur, le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure, tout ce que je vois ce sont ses yeux qui ont peur, qui me supplient de l'aider et je ne peux rien faire à part serrer les poings et pleurer._

Le vide s'est fait autour d'eux, Bella a des larmes dans les yeux, sa voix est chargée de sanglots qu'elle n'arrive plus vraiment à contenir et Anthony la regarde avec la même intensité que son mari.

 _-Bella je suis tellement désolé._ Ses grandes paumes encadrent son visage.

 _-Et toi tu es si loin ! Ça serait tellement plus simple si tu étais là ! Tu me manques aussi mais chaque fois qu'on se voit, on parle de lui, et je finis par pleurer dans tes bras et on ne se raconte plus rien._

 _-Bel', mes bras seront toujours ouverts pour toi ! Tu crois que tu ne me manques pas toi ? Ma conseillère en drague ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point ma vie sentimentale est déserte depuis que tu es partie._

 _-Arrête de mentir !_ Rit un peu Bella _, Alice n'arrête pas de me dire que chaque fois qu'elle te voit en ville tu es avec une nouvelle fille._

 _-Ouais mais aucune ne me prépare des cosmo comme les tiens, aucune ne m'a fait des pancakes le matin et puis, elles squattent la salle de bain pendant des heures !_

 _-Ta colocataire te manque !_ Rit Bella en repoussant une larme avec sa paume.

 _-Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer ! C'est triste sans toi, vraiment, c'est pour ça que si je devais investir, je le ferai sûrement en Floride. A Orlando par exemple, je pourrai …_

 _-Oui, fais-le !_ Coupe Bella. _S'il te plaît Anthony, investis ici, je bosserai pour toi, gratos s'il le faut._

Anthony éclate de rire face à l'enthousiasme de sa meilleure amie.

 _-Fais très attention à ce que tu dis Bella chérie, à partir de maintenant je peux te prendre au mot._

 _-Monte une succursale ici et je travaille pour toi Anthony, ce n'est pas une blague._

 _-D'accord. Tu as trois mois pour poser ta démission._ Sourit-il espiègle, il sent son sang s'agiter dans ses veines.

 _-Pardon ?_ Elle le regarde avec des yeux larges, écarquillés, complètement choquée. C'est exactement la réaction qu'il attendait.

 _-C'est ce que je devais te dire tout à l'heure, laisse-moi encore trois mois, et tu m'auras dans tes pattes, matin et soir._

 _-Non ! C'est vrai ?_ Elle le secoue comme une démente, elle ne serait pas si brutale si elle n'avait pas un gramme et demi d'alcool dans le sang.

 _-Ce n'est pas une blague Bella, tu travailleras pour moi alors ?_

 _-Si tu me le demandes, bien sûr que je travaillerai pour toi !_

 _-Je te le demande._

Le rire qui secoue son corps est si puissant que les gens s'arrêtent de danser pour les regarder.

Charlie regarde sa fille avec son petit sourire contrit. Pourquoi pas lui ? Pourquoi elle a choisi l'autre ?

Xxx

Bella sourit, est-ce que les choses vont enfin rentrer dans l'ordre ? Retrouver Anthony, reconstruire la famille. Rassembler un peu des petits morceaux éparpillés, depuis de bien trop nombreuses années. Elle a l'impression qu'enfin les choses vont s'arranger. Elles ne seront jamais parfaites mais avec Anthony près d'elle, elle se sentira forcément plus sereine.

Elle niche son visage dans son cou, elle a envie de pleurer de joie. Comme quoi tout arrive. Déjà à la fac, ils avaient prévu de monter leur petit business ensemble, Antony avait plein d'idées et Bella avec ses compétences en droit des entreprises, sa capacité de synthèse et d'analyse, aurait largement aidé à développer, canaliser, et tirer le meilleur. Elle a toujours été sa meilleure conseillère, la distance l'empêchant de s'investir pleinement.

Elle repense subitement à ses premiers mois aux côtés d'Antony, vivre avec lui, dans leur petit appartement à l'entrée du campus était fabuleux. Elle le revoit installé à la table de la cuisine, en plastique blanc, rayée et bancale. Elle revoit les bouquins étalés partout devant lui, son crayon heurtant la table en rythme.

Ils savent aussi bien l'un que l'autre que sans leur complicité et cette manie de se tirer la bourre, ils n'auraient pas aussi bien réussi leurs carrières universitaires. Bella n'enseignerait pas à la fac d'Orlando et Anthony n'aurait pas un business de plusieurs millions de dollars aux USA et à l'étranger.

Une musique salsa interrompt un peu le fil de ses pensées, _Bailando_ , d'Enrique Iglésias. Anthony tape dans ses mains, la fait tourner sous son bras, la ramène vers lui.

 _-I wanna reach for the stars !_ Chantent-ils ensemble sans trop comprendre la suite des paroles en espagnol mais ils sont heureux et personne ne leur prendra ça. C'est un de ces petits moments de grâce dont seul Anthony a le secret. Il a toujours réussi à faire sourire Bella, même dans les moments les plus sombres. Même quand la vie semble plus noire que la nuit et même si parfois ils ne se parlent pas pendant des mois, quand ils se revoient c'est comme si ils s'étaient vus la veille et il y a toujours un peu de soleil dans les ténèbres.

L'accent espagnol d'Anthony fait rire Bella, il faudra qu'ils aillent dans ce bar qui fait des soirées salsa et samba dans le sud de la ville. Mince elle n'a plus qu'une envie maintenant c'est de rentrer chez elle et qu'Anthony arrive pour poser ses valises.

Elle se souvient de la première fois qu'elle a mis les pieds en Floride, c'était il y a dix ans maintenant. Âgée seulement de dix huit ans, elle ne pensait pas qu'un jour elle y vivrait, qu'elle épouserait son frère et qu'une petite fille comme Carly serait à elle et qu'Anthony serait toujours dans sa vie. Quand on y pense, il a toujours été là, d'une certaine manière leurs vies sont liés, bien plus que la plupart des gens.

Elle se rappelle qu'elle avait pensé à son frère jour et nuit suite à la fête chez Charlize. Quand le téléphone de son coloc sonnait, elle frissonnait si elle voyait son nom apparaître. Des dizaines de fois elle avait voulu répondre mais elle était trop timide pour le faire. Parfois elle se penchait pour entendre sa voix quand Antony lui parlait. Elle était ridicule mais elle avait trop flashé sur lui. Anthony lui disait toujours « mon frère te passe le bonjour » mais ce n'était jamais assez, peut-être que c'était déjà beaucoup mais ce qu'elle voulait c'était lui parler, le voir, le toucher. Mince, le futur officier la faisait palpiter comme aucun homme ne l'avait jamais fait.

Elle avait bien essayé de s'intéresser à quelques garçons, il y avait eu ce Jacob avec qui elle était allée boire des verres quelques fois et avec qui elle avait fait un cinéma une fois, mais ça n'avait pas été plus loin. Il était gentil et sympa mais comme Anthony lui avait proposé de venir en vacances en Floride à la fin du semestre, elle n'avait pas donné de suite aux avances dudit Jacob.

Alors ils avaient pris l'avion, c'était un samedi glacial et pluvieux, un samedi de Février à Seattle en somme. Et ils avaient atterri entre Orlando et Miami sous un soleil de plomb. Bella avait failli se sentir mal quand ils étaient grimpés dans le taxi qui les conduisait à l'hôtel à côté de l'école d'officiers que fréquentait le jumeau d'Anthony.

Elle avait mal au ventre, les jambes molles et son cœur ne battait pas tout à fait correctement. Elle en était certaine, il ratait des battements à mesure que la voiture approchait.

Les paysages étaient magnifiques mais Bella pouvait à peine les regarder, à peine s'imprégner, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était revoir ce mec aux yeux verts, avec le sourire en coin et des fossettes. Le même qu'Anthony certes, mais avec un air plus sombre, plus dur et une assurance sans commune mesure.

Ils avaient récupéré leurs chambres d'hôtel en début d'après-midi et avait fait un tour dans la ville autour de la base. C'était une vraie ville de militaires, comme on en voit dans les films, avec des maisons extrêmement bien entretenues, des pelouses taillées au millimètre et des drapeaux américains à chaque coin de jardin.

A la terrasse du snack où ils s'étaient installés pour déjeuner, il n'y avait quasiment que des soldats. Elle avait la paille de son gobelet de soda dans la bouche quand le visage d'Anthony s'illumina. Le cœur de Bella avait fait une embardée à l'intérieur bousculant tous ses organes et provoquant presque un haut-le-cœur.

Il était là, derrière elle et comme elle était déjà éperdument amoureuse, elle ne pouvait même pas se retourner. Tout ce qu'elle entendait c'était les semelles des rangers qui heurtaient les lattes de la terrasse en bois, le rythme était décidé, sûr, et la voix qui accompagna les derniers pas fit définitivement fondre Bella.

 _-Salut les gars ! Ça va ?_

La main du jeune militaire était sur son épaule quand il se pencha au-dessus de la table pour étreindre son frère, puis il se laissa immédiatement tomber sur le banc près de Bella.

 _-Je suis content de te revoir._ Avait-il dit immédiatement en enroulant son bras autour de son épaule. Bella ne pensait pas que ça serait aussi facile, elle avait imaginé qu'il ferait comme si rien ne s'était passé mais contre toute attente, il s'était penché et avait posé un petit baiser sur sa joue. Comme si elle était une vieille amie, ou quelqu'un de très particulier.

C'était un tout petit baiser mais bien sûr ça l'avait enflammée. Anthony n'avait rien raté et les avait taquinés. Bella avait furieusement rougi à ses allusions déplacées, mais le garçon à côté d'elle ne s'était pas du tout senti offusqué, bien au contraire, comme s'il était décidé à emmerder son frère, il ne l'avait pas lâchée et évidement elle était incapable de le repousser.

Toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour la toucher apparemment, il ne s'en gênait pas et elle s'en donnait à cœur joie. La main dans son dos quand il la laissait passer une porte. Prendre sa main pour l'aider à monter les escaliers, dans la voiture ou n'importe où où ils allaient quand ils visitaient la ville. Et puis quand le soir fut venu, avant qu'il ne rentre à son dortoir au régiment, il l'avait embrassée. Embrassée passionnément, fortement, goulûment, contre le mur dans le couloir de la chambre d'hôtel. C'est le couvre-feu du régiment qui avait mis un terme à cette magistrale pelle.

Bella frissonne encore en pensant à ce que ce baiser avait provoqué en elle. Il était déjà extrêmement autoritaire et sûr de lui à cette époque. Il était intimidant et ce qu'elle ressentait à son égard était terrifiant.

 _-Pourquoi ton père nous regarde comme ça ?_ Demande Anthony en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets vers Charlie.

 _-Il doit encore se demander pourquoi je ne t'ai pas épousé toi._

Anthony éclate de rire dans l'oreille de Bella et la fait de nouveau tourner sous son bras.

 _-C'est vrai ça,_ se moque-t-il, _pourquoi tu ne m'as pas épousé moi ?_

 _-Tu sais très bien pourquoi._

 _-Eh bien à part ton goût prononcé pour le rock de la côte ouest je ne vois pas bien, non. Je suis plutôt beau gosse, assez intelligent et carrément riche !_

 _-Tu n'étais rien de ça quand je t'ai connu ! Tu étais tout juste mignon, tu avais une coupe de cheveux bidon et tu ne savais même pas faire cuire des pâtes ! Alors excuse-moi d'avoir épousé quelqu'un avec quelques notions de survie._

 _-Ouais, de toute façon t'avais des boutons et tu portais des pulls horribles._

 _-Je t'emmerde Ant'y, t'aurais jamais eu ton diplôme si la fille aux pulls horribles ne t'avais pas rédigé ton mémoire ! N'oublie jamais ça, monsieur pyjama ! Mes pulls n'étaient pas si moches que ça et le major lui dormait à poil !_

 _-Il a toujours eu une hygiène douteuse._

 _-Il sentait l'homme, quand tu sentais le minet ! Tu sens toujours le minet d'ailleurs ! Quand est-ce que tu vas changer d'eau de toilette ?_

 _-Je ne me roulerais pas dans la boue des Everglades pour te plaire B'. Je ne l'ai pas fait il y a dix ans, je ne le ferai pas aujourd'hui._

 _-Il te casserait le bras s'il était là ! La fille qui tombera amoureuse de toi aura intérêt à avoir un sacré caractère pour te supporter. Voilà surtout pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais intéressée, parce que le major sous ses airs de gros dur à cuire est gentil, doux et tendre. Toi tu es exactement l'inverse, avec ta gueule d'ange bien propre sur lui, je sais qui tu es vraiment au fond de toi et je plains sincèrement ta future femme !_

 _-Oh ! Pourquoi es-tu aussi méchante ? Tu es frustrée parce que tu ne m'as jamais intéressé ?_ Demande-t-il provocateur en la relâchant.

 _-N'importe quoi ! C'est moi qui ne me suis jamais intéressée à toi !_

 _-Parce que tu savais que je n'étais pas à ta portée ! C'est pour ça que tu as pris la copie._ Dit-il avec un sourire immense. Sachant pertinemment que ça va la rendre folle.

 _-De toutes les conneries que tu as pu dire Anthony, celle-là c'est bel et bien la meilleure._ Bella est maintenant énervée, depuis quand il se compare à son frère ? Tout le monde le fait certes mais pas lui, pas eux, ils n'ont jamais été en compétition, ils n'ont jamais même essayé de se ressembler.

 _-Oui, oui, une pâle copie !_ Insiste-t-il les yeux pleins de malice et un sourire suffisant au coin des lèvres. Bella sait qu'il fait ça seulement pour la provoquer mais elle ne peut se retenir de hurler :

 _-Le major ? Une copie ? Sérieusement Anthony ?_

 _-Ouais !_ Claque-t-il, la défiant du regard de défendre son point de vue. Bella est furieuse et il est clairement en train de la pousser dans ses retranchements.

 _-Tu es tout sauf une copie du major !_ S'exclame-t-elle horrifiée qu'il puisse le penser. _Vous avez peut-être le même patrimoine génétique mais sache qu'il est courageux quand tu es manipulateur, il est_ _fonceur quand tu es calculateur. Il est rationnel quand tu es passionné. Il est froid quand tu es enflammé, il est responsable quand tu es insouciant, il est mon mari, le père de ma fille et je ne laisserai personne penser qu'il est mieux que lui !_ Le poing de Bella s'écrase pour de bon dans le biceps d'Anthony. Ses hurlements ont fait taire tout le monde, elle est rouge et à bout de souffle.

Anthony est bouche-bée face à l'animosité de Bella et il voulait juste la taquiner mais il a réveillé la bête comme jamais il ne l'a fait. Il regarde au-dessus d'elle, quelque chose derrière elle et il se mord la lèvre, le signe qu'il se retient de dire quelque chose. Comme le silence s'est fait autour d'eux et que tout le monde regarde la scène Bella se sent mortifiée.

 _-Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps qu'il ne faut pas contrarier ma femme !_

Les bras croisés sur son torse large, le major défit son frère de continuer dans cette voie. Ses yeux verts se posent sur sa femme qui vient de tourner la tête. Sa petite main blanche, celle qui porte son alliance tient ses côtes, comme si son petit cœur menaçait de s'échapper de sa poitrine.

 _-Tu danses avec moi Bella ?_ Demande-t-il de sa voix basse, grave et sensuelle. Bella n'arrive pas à respirer, elle sent le poids des mois de solitude la quitter, son mari est rentré. C'est écrasant, le bonheur qu'elle ressent la fait s'effondrer, les larmes débordent de ses yeux et elle essaie tant bien que mal d'alimenter ses poumons en air.

 _-Princesse ?_ Le major tend sa main vers elle mais elle ne peut faire les trois pas qui les séparent. Elle regarde tout autour d'elle, hagarde, ne pouvant y croire. Esmée pleure, Alice pleure, Rosalie aussi et elle est comme anesthésiée.

 _-T'es là !_ S'étouffe-t-elle d'abord et après quelques secondes de son sourire en coin sexy, elle gronde ne se faisant pas du tout prendre :

 _-Putain, Edward !_ Crache-t-elle en prenant la mesure de l'énormité de la chose. Deux ans jour pour jour. Bien sûr il est revenu entre temps, deux fois, mais ce n'était que pour quelques jours.

Perdant finalement patience, c'est lui qui fait les deux enjambées qui les séparent et qui referme ses bras autour d'elle. Sa femme disparaît entre ses bras et quand son parfum fruité s'infiltre dans son nez, le major sait qu'il est chez lui, enfin.

 _-Princesse, je suis là !_ Souffle-t-il en embrassant sa tête. Il la sent pleurer dans la chemise de son treillis. Elle pleure fort, c'est déchirant, ça lui brise le cœur et la culpabilité qu'il ressent à cet instant n'a d'égale que la douleur qui semble traverser le corps de sa femme. Il sent aussi ses petits poings qui se resserrent sur le tissu à l'arrière de sa chemise. De plus en plus fort à mesure que des sanglots de plus en plus violents la terrassent. Il l'entraîne vers le côté de la salle, ses pieds reculent mécaniquement, il la porte presque.

 _-Bella ? Calme-toi amour._ Propose-t-il d'une voix réconfortante une fois qu'ils ont un peu d'intimité mais elle le serre encore plus fort, furieusement et c'est presque flippant maintenant.

 _-Princesse, faut me lâcher, un peu, je ne vais nulle part._ C'est sa voix amusée qui parle, mais il sent bien que quelque chose ne va pas.

 _-Je vais te flanquer une droite si je te lâche Edward._

 _-Une droite ?_ Il éclate de rire _. Pourquoi tu ferais ça Princesse ?_

 _-Tu veux que je fasse comme si je ne t'en voulais pas ? Une semaine Edward ! Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis une semaine, alors qu'i peine trois semaines je t'ai cru mort !_

Cette fois Bella a sorti sa tête de la chemise de son mari et il se penche en avant pour voir son regard noir l'assassiner.

 _-Je t'ai vu revenir dans une boite Edward, j'ai vu ta mère en noir, j'ai vu ta fille pleurer sur ta pierre tombale !_ Edward encaisse chaque coup de poing que Bella lui assène. _Est-ce que tu sais que …_

 _-Bébé je suis là ! Je suis là !_ Coupe Edward sèchement en immobilisant ses bras. _Arrête putain ! Calme-toi !_ Le major pousse sa femme en arrière en direction de la sortie de secours, vers la lumière verte qui clignote au-dessus d'une porte. A peine a t-il poussé le battant en métal qu'il la décolle du sol et son souffle se bloque quand son dos heurte le mur contre lequel il la plaque. Avant même qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, la bouche du major est sur la sienne, pour étouffer ses cris, ses larmes, sa détresse.

Évidement Bella s'accroche à lui, à ses bras, à sa nuque, sa bouche s'ouvre, elle avale l'air qui s'échappe des poumons de son mari, elle a besoin de son oxygène à lui, elle ne peut pas respirer seule. Elle oublie les mois sans lui, elle oublie la solitude chaque soir dans son lit et tous ces petits moments où elle aurait aimé qu'il soit là. Chaque seconde en fait.

 _-Respire amour, respire…_

 _-Major, tu m'as tellement manqué !_ Pleure-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

 _-Tu m'as manqué princesse, tu sais que tu m'as manqué._

 _-Tu ne m'as pas appelée pendant une semaine et ton portable était coupé ! Je t'en veux tellement pour ça major !_

 _-Je vous demande pardon madame Cullen, ça ne se reproduira plus._

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Je serai promu lieutenant-colonel dans moins de trois ans. Et je ne partirai plus. Je ne pars plus bébé._

 _-C'est vrai ?_

 _-Oui c'est vrai, je te le promets._

 _-Oh Edward_ pleure Bella en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et fixant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 _\- Bébé, ne te frotte pas comme ça,_ supplie-il en reculant son bassin de ses hanches du diable. _Je dois féliciter mon frère, je dois danser avec la mariée, m'assurer que ma mère a arrêté de pleurer et tout ça avant de pouvoir te baiser fort madame._

 _-Ça va être long,_ pleurniche Bella en plantant ses ongles dans sa nuque pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne.

 _-Ouais, mais je dois voir ma fille avant toute chose._

 _-Elle dort dans une chambre là-haut._

 _-Emmène-moi, je veux la voir, j'ai besoin de la voir._

Bella attrape la main de son mari sans réfléchir et le guide dans la coursive qui ramène dans le hall principal. Dans l'ascenseur, elle le regarde de haut en bas. Il a pris du poids encore, il est encore plus baraqué que la dernière fois qu'il est rentré. Elle regarde son visage aussi, ses traits sont toujours aussi droits et durs, elle caresse l'arrête saillante de sa mâchoire, un peu piquante avec sa légère barbe naissante.

 _-Amour, je vais mettre ma langue dans ta bouche si tu continues de faire ça._ Susurre-t-il en plongeant dans la noirceur de son regard.

 _-On ne va jamais redescendre si tu fais ça n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Ouais c'est possible,_ ricane-t-il. _Sois sage, j'ai besoin de voir Carly._

 _-Elle va bien Edward._

 _-Je sais, mais c'est juste… je ne sais pas… c'est…_

 _-Normal_ propose Bella en glissant sa main dans la sienne en sortant de l'ascenseur.

 _-J'aurais dit vital._

Bella présente le papa de Carly à la baby-sitter qui garde l'entrée de la suite. Elle désigne ensuite la chambre du fond où elle a couché Carly il y a quelques heures. Trois autres enfants dorment dans des petits lits alors le major avance à pas de loup jusqu'à celui de sa fille. Il tombe les genoux à terre près de son petit matelas.

 _-Mon bébé !_ Souffle-t-il en effleurant son visage paisible. Bella entend plus qu'elle ne voit l'émotion de son mari. Les larmes lui montent une fois de plus aux yeux quand avec toute la délicatesse qu'il possède il glisse ses bras autour d'elle, emmenant la fine couverture avec son petit corps inerte.

 _-Je vous la ramène dans un moment,_ marmonne-t-il en se redressant. Sa fille dans ses bras, il offre un grand sourire à sa femme.

 _-Où est notre chambre ?_ Demande-t-il tout bas.

 _-Au bout du couloir,_ répond Bella les sourcils froncés mais son mari s'éloigne déjà, leur fille endormie dans ses bras.

Bella ouvre la porte de sa suite pour lui et allume la petite applique du couloir pour éclairer la pièce d'une lumière douce et ne pas réveiller sa fille. Mais le major n'arrête pas d'embrasser son front, ses cheveux et ses joues et il va finir par y arriver.

 _-Tu vas la réveiller_ le prévient Bella, _elle ne se rendormira pas si elle te voit._

Edward s'installe sur le lit king size, sa fille blottie dans ses bras, il reste un long moment assis contre la tête de lit. Le petit corps pressé contre sa poitrine, il s'enivre de la douceur de sa peau et de son odeur de bonbons. Ses boucles rousses filent entre ses doigts.

C'est comme ça qu'il reprend pied dans la réalité.

 _-J'ai passé trois jours en Allemagne pour faire redescendre la pression et me réhabituer à ça,_ confie-t-il tout bas. _Mais vous êtes le meilleur moyen de se réacclimater._

Il regarde sa femme et tous les horribles souvenirs, toutes les images atroces se retrouvent remisées dans un coin de sa tête, loin de son esprit.

 _-On fêtera ton retour avec la famille demain, ne pense à rien ce soir._

Il hoche la tête pour lui faire signe que oui, c'est comme ça qu'il envisage la nuit. Et puis un petit sourire désolé étire sa bouche quand il hausse les épaules. L'air de dire qu'il n'y peut rien, il tend la main vers sa femme, pour qu'elle vienne plus près.

Elle le regarde avec attention, il a vieilli, mais étrangement il est plus beau encore. Elle s'assoit face à lui, noue ses doigts aux siens sur le ventre de sa fille.

 _-Papa chéri_ marmonne Carly. La lèvre supérieure du major se redresse, il étouffe un rictus, sa femme comprend qu'il ravale ses larmes.

 _-Tu peux pleurer Edward,_ souffle-t-elle en l'attirant contre elle. Le visage du major s'enfouit dans son épaule, coinçant le petit corps de leur fille entre eux. Bella se sent heureuse et déchirée. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il a vécu là-bas et ce qui va le hanter, elle ne sait pas à quel point ça a été dur et elle déteste l'humanité pour ce qu'il a dû endurer mais il est rentré, en vie, entier et il ne partira plus.

Merci Seigneur ! Elle regarde vers le ciel, les yeux pleins d'eau et de soulagement.

 _-Je t'aime mon amour,_ chuchote-t-elle dans les cheveux de son mari qui la serre. _Je t'aime._ Elle ne l'entend pas pleurer, pas plus qu'elle ne le voit mais elle sent ses larmes couler sur son épaule dénudée et elle entend les ratés de sa respiration

 _-Merci d'être revenu Edward, merci._

Quelques minutes passent, elle ne lâche pas la nuque de son mari, ses cheveux tondus courent sous le passage de sa main, exactement comme elle en rêvait depuis des mois. Il se laisse faire et Bella prend avec plaisir ce moment de tendresse, elle sait qu'après quelques jours, il redeviendra lui-même, beaucoup plus rude et vachement moins tendre. Elle ne l'aimera pas moins, elle sait que c'est juste le quotidien qui reprendra ses droits.

Edward prend une grande inspiration et se redresse pour annoncer avec une sérénité fraîchement retrouvée :

- _Je reviendrais des enfers pour toi Bella._ Les lèvres de Bella se collent aux siennes et il les accueille en étouffant un gémissement. Il lui rend son baiser gourmand, jusqu'à ce que le bout de sa langue, la petite pointe rose et humide au goût de luxure taquine l'entrée de sa bouche. Il la suce avec délectation, encore et encore et ses mains s'égarent sur son corps. Jusqu'à ce que la petite chose enfouie entre eux s'agite et mette un terme à leur câlin.

Edward relâche sa femme à regret.

 _-Je m'occuperai toi en rentrant, je te promets._

 _-Je voudrais déjà y être_ rit-elle en posant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres sublimes de son héros.

Il remet Carly dans le petit lit sans vraiment en avoir envie, mais il reviendra la prendre quand la soirée sera terminée. Une chance que la petite ait un sommeil de plomb. Edward sait qu'elle tient ça de sa mère.

 _-Est-ce que ton père va encore faire exprès de m'appeler Anthony ?_ Demande le major en enroulant son bras autour de l'épaule de sa femme.

 _-Sûrement, il va te demander pourquoi t'es pas arrivé plus tôt et si tu as un problème avec les cravates, rien d'anormal. Ta mère va me reprocher de trop t'accaparer !_

 _-Rien d'anormal ouais._ Il lui décoche le sourire sexy du major, celui en coin, qui fait palpiter son cœur.

 _-Tu danseras avec moi quand même ?_ Demande-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la salle de réception.

 _-Oui, dès que j'aurai réussi à te récupérer._

Avant même qu'elle ait pu finir sa phrase toute la famille Cullen a fondu sur le major, Esmée en tête.

Bella secoue la tête et se rapproche de la table où l'immense pièce montée va bientôt être installée. Elle demande au serveur deux coupes de champagnes, une pour elle et une autre pour le futur lieutenant-colonel. Un sourire étire ses lèvres. « Je ne pars plus bébé je te le promets ». Le major ne s'est jamais parjuré, Bella sait que c'est vrai. Ils auront le temps d'en discuter mais elle sait qu'il a déjà tout prévu.

 _-Il n'a pas les moyens de s'acheter un costume ?_

 _-Papa !_ Claque Bella en se tournant vers son père, pas étonnée de le trouver, un verre à la main, un peu éméché, à dévisager son mari d'un air mauvais.

 _-En treillis au mariage de ta sœur !_ Charlie roule des yeux. Bella lui enlève sa coupe des mains. Laissant tomber l'idée de trinquer avec son mari, elle fait un sourire d'excuse au serveur qui revient avec des verres.

 _-Tu devrais y aller doucement avec ça,_ dit-elle en attrapant son père par le bras, _l'alcool ne te sied pas généralement et c'est le mariage d'Alice, Papa. Tu seras désagréable avec mon mari demain d'accord ?_

 _-Tu crois ? J'aurai le droit ?_ Demande Charlie en laissant sa coupe entre les doigts de sa fille. Elle la pose sur le bord de la table.

 _-Bien sûr,_ elle l'attire vers la table d'honneur, bien décidée à lui servir un verre d'eau pétillante. _Vous pourrez même en débattre autour de la piscine de l'hôtel,_ continue-t-elle. _Tu boiras quelques cocktails et il t'écoutera patiemment lui expliquer à quel point il a gâché ma vie._

 _-Super j'ai hâte d'y être._ Sourit son père en prenant le grand verre d'eau que Bella vient de lui servir. De l'autre côté de la salle, les assaillants du major le laissent enfin respirer et Bella peut voir qu'il regarde inquiet dans sa direction. Elle lui fait signe de ne pas s'inquiéter d'un geste de la main mais quelques secondes après, il se matérialise à côté de son père et le salue de la manière la plus polie qui soit.

Heureusement que le gigantesque dessert est apporté avant que Charlie puisse dire quoi que ce soit de méchant à Edward. Ils applaudissent et crient quand les mariés découpent ensemble la première part.

Anthony fait un très beau discours sur l'amour et le don de soi. En l'écoutant, Bella se dit qu'il serait vraiment temps qu'il se trouve une femme, mais elle n'arrive pas à imaginer quel genre de femme pourrait lui convenir. Un tyran du genre de Rosalie mais en moins coquette et plus dynamique.

 _-A quoi tu penses ?_ Demande le major en pressant le bras de sa femme.

 _-A caser ton frère jumeau._

 _-On s'occupera de ça quand il s'installera ici._

 _-Il te l'a dit ?_ S'étonne Bella. Le major roule des yeux comme si c'était une pure évidence. Bella comprend que le major le sait probablement bien avant Anthony lui-même.

 _-Comment elle s'appelle ta copine avec qui tu vas au yoga le jeudi ?_

 _-Kate ?_

 _-Ouais, Kate, elle est toujours célibataire ?_

 _-Je crois oui, tu penses qu'elle lui plairait ?_

 _-Tout ce qui est majeur avec des seins et des fesses lui plairait,_ se moque le major.

 _-Kate n'est pas comme ça !_ Bella secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

 _-C'est pour ça que je pensais à elle._ Sourit le major espiègle. Bella comprend où il veut en venir, trouver une femme qui résiste à son frère lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Le complot des Cullen est interrompu par une Alice très excitée qui veut absolument danser avec sa frangine et Bella n'a pas le cœur de refuser à la mariée alcoolisée, elle ne l'a pratiquement pas vue de la soirée en plus.

xxx

Le bruit de l'eau qui coule dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre réveille Bella quelques heures plus tard. Elle se sent un peu nauséeuse et elle a mal à la tête. La lumière est vive dans la chambre, le soleil a envahi la pièce, elle regrette de ne pas avoir fermé les rideaux. Il fait chaud aussi mais ça ne la gène pas car c'est surtout à cause du petit corps blotti contre elle. Ce petit corps adoré qu'elle aime plus que tout.

Bella repousse une mèche folle de la joue de sa fille, elle est tout juste réveillée elle aussi, ses yeux papillonnent, ses beaux iris verts la regardent un peu hagarde, encore toute ensommeillée.

 _-As-tu bien dormi chérie ?_ Demande Bella en la ramenant contre elle.

- _J'ai rêvé de papa,_ marmonne Carly en se nichant contre la poitrine de sa mère. Bella se redresse contre la tête de lit. Referme ses bras autour d'elle.

 _-Moi aussi j'ai rêvé de lui_ , chuchote-t-elle.

Elle repense maintenant à comment ils se sont endormis tous les trois dans le grand lit. C'était vraiment magique et Bella a hâte de voir la réaction de sa fille quand son père va sortir de lasalledebain. C'est d'ailleurs assez étonnant qu'elle ne se demande pas qui est dans la pièce à côté _,_ le major ne fait pas dans la discrétion, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas d'ailleurs. Elle fronce les sourcils, scanne la pièce, elle n'a pas rêvé, il était bien là ? Mais aucune trace de lui, ni son sac, ni son treillis, est-ce qu'il l'a emmené dans la pièce d'eau avec lui ? Et si elle a rêvé, qui est dans la salle de bain ?

- _J'ai faim,_ chuchote Carly et Bella sent son ventre gronder contre sa hanche.

 _-Je vais faire monter à manger._

 _-Je m'en suis déjà occupé !_ Résonne la voix de l'autre côté de la porte et le cœur de Bella fait une volte dans sa cage thoracique. Ce n'est pas le major, c'est Anthony.

 _-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?_ S'écrie-t-elle en couvrant ses épaules dénudées avec le drap du lit quand il sort de la pièce embuée, torse nu, portant juste un short blanc, un peu ample.

 _-Longue histoire !_ Il se jette sur lit, faisant rebondir Carly. Il claque un baiser sur sa joue.

 _-Salut bichette !_ Sourit-il, _tu veux manger quoi ? Y a tes céréales préférées et des trucs au chocolat !_

 _-Ant'y ?_ S'écrie Bella mortifiée. _Je n'étais pas ivre à ce point ?_

 _-T'as besoin de café toi Bé ?_ Demande-t-il en levant des yeux joyeux vers elle. Non ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas avec lui qu'elle a passé la nuit.

 _-Ant'y t'as passé la nuit où ?_

 _-Ici !_ Sourit-il en se levant. Il traverse la pièce comme si de rien n'était. _Dans le canapé_ précise-t-il car Bella le regarde comme si elle allait vomir.

Le major apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte, portant un immense plateau rempli de victuailles qu'il colle dans les mains de son frère.

Le soulagement de Bella n'a d'égal que la joie qui secoue le corps de la petite Carly quand elle reconnaît son père.

 _-Papa !_ Hurle-t-elle en se mettant debout en une nanoseconde, la main de Bella se tend instinctivement pour la stabiliser sur le matelas avant qu'elle ne saute littéralement vers son père. Le major la réceptionne habillement.

 _-T'es réveillée mon bébé !_ S'extasie-t-il en couvrant son visage de baisers. Sa fille pleure et rit en même temps, Bella ne sait pas trop mais ses yeux se remplissent encore une fois d'eau. Sa famille est enfin complète.

 _-Bé ? Café ?_ Demande Anthony en servant une grande tasse. Elle hoche la tête avec véhémence. Les Cullen prennent un gigantesque petit dèj sur le lit king size. Les rires qui envahissent la chambre ressemblent à la perfection.

Le major prend une seconde de réflexion pour analyser l'émotion qui l'étreint à cet instant et tout ce qu'il comprend c'est qu'il est heureux. Sa fille, sa femme, son jumeau : il est complet. Et comme il l'a décidé le jour où cette rocket est passée à quelques centimètres de sa tête, il en sera toujours ainsi.

 _-On devrait instaurer ça tous les dimanches matin à partir de maintenant. Petit déjeuner tous ensemble obligatoire._

Carly hoche la tête avec véhémence, Bella acquiesce sans problème et Anthony lève son verre de jus d'orange vers son frère.

 _-Ouais, faisons ça ! En famille._

 _-En famille !_ Bella choque sa tasse contre le verre d'Antony.

 _-Pour le meilleur et pour le pire_ sourit le major.

 _-Tu as eu ta dose de pire major, c'est à mon tour maintenant, je vais bosser pour la nouvelle filiale d'Anthony._ _Que ça te plaise ou non !_

Le major sourit, il le savait déjà ça aussi.


End file.
